


Maid outfits with the Van der linde gang

by Breadsnake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lovers, Overprotective, Tags Are Hard, Wholesome, friends - Freeform, maid outfit, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadsnake/pseuds/Breadsnake
Summary: Van der linde gang members reacting to (Y/n) wearing a maid outfit (wholesome)- gender neutral- Only wholesome content here((Very new to this + my English isn't the greatest! please keep that in mind)) - :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Karen Jones (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Leopold Strauss/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Orville Swanson/Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Simon Pearson/Reader, Tilly Jackson/Reader, Uncle (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Arthur morgan

**Author's Note:**

> First one is Arthur! 
> 
> \----  
> Idk why but i always feel like Arthur is a big teddy bear, he looks so tough but hes so soft and hesistant on the inside it just makes me want to hold him and protect him forever!

_ **Arthur morgan** _

* * *

_ >As lovers<_

''Darling? Are you okay in they're-'' Your lover stopped as he opend the flaps of the tent, your sat up on the bed legs beside you as you tie the last bow behind your back.

you yelp out as the could air brushes over your shoulders. ''Close the flaps, its cold~'' you purr leaning on your arms. Arthur was shocked staring at your body as the flap closes behind him, his face is redder then a tomato and you giggled at how bad he was stuttering.

''I-i.. U-uh.. w-what are y-you w-wearing Darling..''

''What? you don't like it?'' you pout brushing of any exces dirt that might have landed on it.

''Ofcourse I-i do.. But I d-do not w-wan't anyone e-els to see you l-like this..'' he says while rubbing his neck trying to hide how flusterd you made him. ''I-i...'' he sighed letting his arms drop beside him as he made his way over towards the bed.

before you knew it he flopped down next to you gripping your waist as he pulled you under the covers, brushing his fingers thru your hair as you got comfortable yourself. ''I just Don't want anyone els to see'' he mumbeld

You giggled cupping his chin as you pulled in for a quick kiss. ''And why is that?''

''Because you're mine'' 

''Alright Alright'' you chuckeld letting him pull you closer as snuggeld against him.

* * *

> _As friends_ <

''(Y/n)?'' Arthur said as he opend your tent flaps

''Arthur goddamn! Don't just open peoples tents!'' you scream as you pull your covers infront of you. You couldn't help but laugh at your friends face, redder then a tomato as you dropped for covers waving your hand around trying not to cry.

''H-Hey!'' he screamed ''S-Stop laughing you moron!''

''I'm sorry Arthur! But your face is redder then a tomato!'' you burst out laughing losing your balance as you fall onto your bed.

''Whatever'' he grumbled storming out of your tent

your laughter could be heard from out the whole camp even people who passed by heard you laugh your lungs out.

* * *


	2. John Marston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny boyyy
> 
> \---  
> Kinda feel like John would have ptsd from his last relationship ngl, that man is scared to do anything with you because hes scared hes gonna fuck it up like with Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk i don't like writing about characters who are in a relationship... maybe its just me?

_**John Marston** _

* * *

>As lovers<

''(Y/n)?...what are you wearing?'' John said as he walked into the tent you both shared. Hands behind your back trying to tie up the last bow before turning your gaze on your lover.

''What?'' You asked, tilting your head like a lost puppy, keeping your gaze on him.

''N-nothing... uhm.. are you going to wear that all day?'' he said rubbing the back of his neck. He already closed the tent flaps so no one could see you.

''Do you want me to wear that all day?'' You ask, sitting down on the shared bed. Theres a moment of silence, all that can be heard is John going thru his clothes as he finally throws you an oversized hoodie. 

''You're not allowed to leave before you put that on'' he demands crossing his arms.

''No fun'' you pout shuffeling into the hoodie. Hands wrapping around your waist as He pulls you into a tight hug.

''I'm doing this for your own good'' he says laying his head in the creek of your neck.

''Taking care of me now Mr. Marston?'' you chuckle patting his head. He mumbles something into your shoulder, tightning his grip on you. ''What did you say love?''

''I..love you''

''I love you too''

* * *

> _As friends <_

''Hey (Y/n) have you- what are you wearing?'' John asked as he stepped into your tent.

''Are you blind Marston?'' You turn around putting your hands on your hips.

''No''

''Then why ask!'' You say throwing your pillow at his face ''Now get out dumbass!''

''Ok Ok Geez!'' he says dodgin your pillows as he bolts out of the tent ''I should get one for Abigail..''

* * *


	3. Dutch van der linde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch! aaah~... named after a language... wonder if he speaks it too ;)
> 
> \-----  
> Charming son of a bitch hoifwjnofsdjnkfsd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he needs money and time! MONEY AND TIME PEOPLE

**_ Dutch van der linde _ **

* * *

_> As lovers<_

''Is this all for me?'' Dutch says as he stands behind you infront of the mirror. Holding your waist as you admire yourself.

''Do you like it?'' you say looking up to meet his gaze thru the mirror.

''Anything you wear will always be beautiful on you Darling'' he says giving small kisses on your neck.

''You really know how to make me feel special..'' You say leaning into his arms.

He doesn't reply, holding you tight as he hums into your ear, swaying you side to side as music plays thru the air.

* * *

> _As friends <_

''(Y/n)?'' Dutch says as he stands infront of your tent. ''Are you in there?''

''Just a minute Dutch!''

you finally open your tent, your covers wrapped around your body ''Whats up?''

He doesn't anwser, searching around your tent until his gaze lands on your covers ''What are you wearing?''

''Something....''

''Is it revealing?''

You simply nod, hearing a sigh coming from him as he turns around ''Go change, we're going on a mission''

''For money?'' you pout as you turn around.

''Always''

* * *


	4. Javier escuella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier~
> 
> \---
> 
> I should've written this 2 days ago but i was to lazy... oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he makes my heart go brrrrrrrrrrrr *fangirl screaming*

** _Javier Escuella_ **

* * *

_> As lovers<_

''Amor?'' Javier asked as he stepped into your tent. You looked up from where you were sitting, hands fiddling with the lace of your skirt.

''Javi~'' you smiled sweetly, seeing your sweetheart turn into mush just from looking at you.

''What are you wearing?'' he asked as he pointed towards the lace that was showing from under his shirt that you were wearing. ''May i see?''

You nod, lifting the shirt a bit to show the dress. ''Do you like it?''

javier chuckled slightly as he walked towards where you were sitting, grabbing your arm as he lifted you.

''Well?'' you ask again, feeling a little embarrassed.

''Maravillosa'' he said before putting his lips on yours. You sigh into it wrapping your arms around his neck.

You two stay like this for a while, holding eachother close as the day passes.

* * *

_> As friends<_

''(Y/n)?'' Javier says as he stands infront of your tent flaps ''Can we talk?''

''Uh... right now" your voice coming from the tent as you shuffle around.

''Sí''

You sigh opening the flaps hearing a dissapointed sigh come from his mouth.

''Really (Y/n)...''

You chuckle walking into your tent as you put a shirt over the outfit ''Better?''

''Yes.. thank you, now about my problem'' he says closing the flaps.

\- I'm leaving the rest for your imaganation - 

* * *


	5. Micah bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah/Rat
> 
> \---  
> Tip. if you hate a character, Don't start reading there fan fic...otherwise you'll fall for them just like i did with this asshole >->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft micah just makes me... finbursabfnpeawfhbewfuoi

**_ Micah bell _ **

* * *

''Whats taking so goddamn long!'' he yells ripping open the tent flaps.

''MICAH!'' you scream, trying to hide your body with your covers. ''Micah?'' you ask again, staring at your lover. He isn't moving staring at you up and down as he checks out what you were wearing.

''I-i...'' he stutters trying to find his confidence but it seems you have done it this time, YOU have broken Micah.

You try not to chuckle as his cheeks turn bright red, moving towards him as you close the tent flaps ''Carefull.. you might turn just as red as your shirt'' you say poking his nose before you walk back to your bed.

He still doesn't reply, putting his hand infront of his eyes so he can let out a big sigh ''Honey..'' you heard him say softly before walking towards you.

''Mhm?'' you look up seeing him stand infront of you.

''I'm so lucky...that i have you'' he finally says as he wraps his arms around your waist, laying his head in the creek of your neck.

''Baby..'' you pat his head, smiling softly as you wipe a few tears of your cheeks that had rollen down.

''I really am..I might not show it but I never want to lose you..'' His grip tightens as you feel your neck get wet. Was he crying?- wait! wasn't that your job.

''Micah?'' you say pulling his face up ''Are you crying?''

''No'' he says quickly pulling away and walking out of the tent.

you huff laying your hand on the wet spot in your neck, a small smile forming on your lips as you lean against the crate ''What a moron''

* * *

_> As friends<_

You move around your tent, humming as you brush your hair.

''Trying to seduce me (Y/n)?'' Micah grins leaning against the wooden poll in the middle of your tent.

''Ew'' you say pulling your tounge out ''I would never''

''Oh really?'' he said leaning down so his face was closer to his ''Are you sure?'' 

You stare up, meeting his gaze as you swallow a big clump that formed in your throat.

His hand rest on your waist squeezing it a little before he removes his hand again, walking out of your tent with a big grin on his face.

you look at your waist, seeing a big red handprint on your white skirt ''FUCK YOU MICAH BELL!'' you scream out of your tent as you go and try to clean it off before it sets on. cursing under your breath.

''i swear, ill get you back for this you dirty pig''

* * *


End file.
